Along with the development of positioning technology, there has been remarkable increase in demand for various tracking applications. One type of tracking applications relates to safety of a human; for example, parents may want track the whereabouts of their children. For that purpose, a mobile phone carried along by a child may be provided with a tracking application, which updates the position information of the mobile phone as the child moves around, and sends the position information to an application used by the parents, which enables the parents to monitor the motion of the child practically in real time.
It may also be desirable to track animals, such as pets, to ensure that they do not get lost or otherwise harmed. For instance, hunting dogs are often equipped with tracking devices in case the dogs become lost during hunting or training.
However, if the wearer of the tracking device, such as a child or a pet, becomes lost for some reason, the conventional tracking devices do not provide the tracking signal very long. For example, the power consumption of known animal tracking devices that utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) will discharge the battery only in few days.
The same applies to mobile phone applications. Moreover, to ensure as long trackability as possible, it is required to charge the battery of a known tracking device (or mobile phone) frequently, thus causing the usage to become cumbersome.